Never Let Go
by inuyashacat13
Summary: AU.Shuichi and Eiri have always been perfect for each other. However, their social classes and Eiri’s parents have always kept them apart. Many years have passed and their lives are completely different. However, they’re bound to meet again at some point.
1. Prologue: How it All Began

Never Let Go

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: AU. Shuichi and Eiri have always been perfect for each other. However, their social classes and parents have always kept them apart. Now many years have passed and their lives are completely different. However, they're bound to meet again at some point. What will happen once they meet? Will they remember one another? Moreover, what effects will their meeting have on the rest of their lives?

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, some bad words, some suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, never will =w=

Prologue: How it all began

A/N: Hello everyone :3 this is my very first story I'm uploading on here so I hope you all like it! For now it's rated T but it might go up to M at some point, though I don't know if I'd ever be able to actually write anything M rated for this story…I'd die giggling xD…Enjoy

* * *

It was just another boring day for Eiri as he sat and looked out the window of the Uesugi manor. He was currently waiting for his parents to return so he would have the absolute _pleasure _of taking his sister, Mika, out for a stroll. Of course, Eiri Uesugi never objected to his parents wishes, for he was a model child, and the pride of the Uesugi's. Eiri never really liked the title though, and he found himself constantly wishing he could be more rambunctious like his younger brother, Tatsuha.

Eiri sighed as he noticed the manor's gates begin to open and he quickly got up and rushed to the door to get his sister.

"Now Eiri, keep a good eye on your sister, we'll be back around dusk." Eiri's mom told Eiri as she handed over Mika. Eiri inwardly groaned as his sister quickly pounced upon him and dragged him outside, begging to go on a stroll already. _Today's going to be _real _fun_, Eiri thought sarcastically as he led his sister out the manor's back gate.

Eiri had only been walking with his sister for a few minutes and already he was bored out of his mind.

"Oh Eiri, you should have seen the look on her face when!-" Mika continued rambling on as Eiri continued to tune her out. Luck seemed to be on Eiri's side today, because right when he was reaching the brink of boredom one of Mika's classmates appeared.

"Tohma!" Mika excitedly squealed as she quickly veered away from her brother. _Thank god_, Eiri thought as Tohma smiled and began conversing with his sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting your walk?" Tohma suddenly asked, finally noticing Eiri once Mika had stopped talking.

"No, no," Eiri replied politely, "if you'd like, Mika, you two can play and we can meet back up later." Tohma seemed a little disappointed that Eiri wouldn't be joining them while Mika jumped at the chance to be alone with Tohma.

"Alright then Eiri, I'll catch up with you later!" Mika hastily shouted to Eiri, as she was already sprinting away with a disappointed Tohma in tow. Eiri breathed a sigh of relief as Mika disappeared from view, _now what should I do_, Eiri wondered as he continued walking down a path leading from his house. Eiri pondered this for a moment, and then just decided to keep walking in peace. _There's nothing else to do around here anyways_, Eiri thought disappointedly as he began to pass a large lake not too far from the Uesugi manor, Eiri sighed.

Because the Uesugi's are incredibly wealthy, they figure anything to do with normal or lower class citizens is below them. Which means Eiri and his siblings only go to the top rated private schools and to have to stay away from any lower class people, schools, parks, etc. Eiri never thought the lower class citizens were bad in any way though, he never got why he had to stay away from them.

Eiri had just begun to daydream when something across the lake caught his eye, it was a person, someone he'd never seen before, though with his strict parents he'd only ever met wealthy, and usually bratty, kids. Eiri stared over the lake at the lone kid, the kid certainly stood out, with his or her bright cotton candy pink hair. As Eiri continued to stare at the child, his curiosity peeked and he decided to see what the kid was doing.

It took a few minutes to reach the other side of the lake but Eiri had finally made it to where the kid was. The kid was huddled in a little ball facing the opposite direction when Eiri walked all the way up to him or her. Not sure what to do, Eiri did the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Um…Hello…Miss?" Eiri greeted sounding confused._ I think the kid's a girl… _Eiri thought as he watched the kid jump, clearly the kid hadn't noticed Eiri come up behind him or her.

In one swift movement, the kid was facing Eiri, big purple eyes entrancing him as the kid looked up curiously.

The kid smiled at him, and then suddenly frowned, "I'm not a girl!" the kid, now known to be a boy, suddenly remarked. _He's a little slow_, Eiri thought humorously as the boy attempted to glare at him.

"Then why are you wearing a dress?" Eiri asked, honestly confused by this strange boy.

Instead of responding, the pink haired boy just continued glaring, giving Eiri a chance to get a better look at him. The boy was wearing a very dirty and worn, orange piece of clothing, which to Eiri looked like a dress. He had vibrant purple eyes, a messy head of pink hair, no shoes, and was over half a foot shorter than Eiri. By the time Eiri had finally stopped observing the boy, the boy was looking down sadly.

"It's not a dress," the boy said sadly, "it's a rag, and it's all I can afford to buy to wear."

"How come that's all you can afford?" Eiri asked, curiosity peeking once again.

"Because my mother left a few years after I was born and my father's too sick to work. I'm the only one who can provide for my father, my sister, and I." the boy replied, eyes cast downward.

The pink haired boy generally shocked Eiri, he'd never met anyone like him, not with his looks, family life, or…even social class. Eiri had never met a poor person before, and although the boy seemed dirty, he was kind. Once again, Eiri questioned why he was supposed to stay away from people of a lower class. To him there was nothing wrong with lower class people. As Eiri began to wonder into his own thoughts, the pink haired boy looked up as if he had just thought of something of great importance.

"I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself by now," the pink haired boy said suddenly, looking embarrassed. "I'm Shuichi Shindou!" the boy excitedly exclaimed to Eiri, reaching a hand out in greeting.

Eiri stood dumbfounded for a second before he reached out his own hand and shook the now over excited boy's hand, "I'm Eiri Uesugi," Eiri greeted.

Shuichi's eyes went wide as soon as he heard Eiri's name. "You're one of the Uesugi's?" Shuichi questioned, sounding surprised.

"Unfortunately," Eiri grumbled back. _Is my family really that well known, _Eiri wondered as he looked back to the now frowning again boy.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi said as tears started to form in his eyes, "I shouldn't be bothering someone as high class as you." Shuichi tried to run, but didn't make it one foot before Eiri grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"What are you doing?" Eiri asked, surprise and irritation in his tone, "Why are you trying to run away?"

"My dad told me to stay away from high class people, said I'd only be a bother to them," Shuichi sniffed as he looked sadly into Eiri's eyes.

Eiri just laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, "I don't think you're a bother," Eiri assured Shuichi, "I don't get why people say higher and lower classes can't interact with each other."

"Because people like me are looked down upon as the filth of society, many people think we're just beggars and shouldn't be let around the well off people," Shuichi muttered quietly, staring at his feet.

"Well many are just fools to think just because someone isn't as well off as they are that person is a lesser person," Eiri replied, smiling as Shuichi met eyes with him and smiled.

"So…you don't mind that I'm poor?" Shuichi questioned Eiri, happiness coming back to his eyes.

"Of course not," Eiri responded smiling, happy to have finally found someone different from all the rich snobs he knew.

"I'm so glad!" Shuichi suddenly exclaimed, happily pouncing on Eiri, causing them both to fall over.

Eiri usually would've been agitated if anyone pounced on him, but Shuichi ,who had somehow ended up below him, only made him want to smile.

"Oh sorry!" Shuichi quickly apologized as he sheepishly looked up to Eiri's face. At seeing Shuichi's embarrassed face Eiri began to laugh, laughing harder when Shuichi started to blush.

"Quit laughing at me!" Shuichi shouted embarrassed as he pushed at Eiri's chest, failing to get him to budge, "and would you get off of me already!"

Eiri only then truly realized the position he was in, he could've gotten up right then, but decided it'd be more fun to continue teasing Shuichi. "I don't know, I'm tired, and getting up takes _so _much effort," Eiri responded sarcastically to Shuichi's last command.

"I said get off!" Shuichi yelled at Eiri, trying hard not to blush.

"Make me," Eiri taunted childishly, aggravating Shuichi.

Suddenly an idea came to Shuichi and he smirked at Eiri, "Alright then," Shuichi said calmly. However, there was a glint in his eye.

"What are you-" Eiri was about to ask what Shuichi was thinking when he felt something press against his lips.

For a few seconds, Eiri didn't move, it was as if he was frozen, and then once he finally gripped the situation… "WHAT THE HELL!" Eiri yelped as he jumped back from Shuichi, who was now laughing.

"You told me to make you get off," Shuichi simply stated as Eiri glared at him.

"I told you to make me get off of you! Not to kiss me!" Eiri shouted, not exactly sure why he seemed so angry.

"Well it worked," Shuichi replied smugly, mocking Eiri.

Shuichi's smug attitude was really starting to annoy Eiri, so he did the only thing he could think to do to even out the score. Shuichi stared curiously as Eiri moved his face closer to his, not really sure what Eiri was doing. A moment too late Shuichi realized Eiri's intentions and immediately lunged back as soon as he felt Eiri's lips on his.

"What was that for?!" Shuichi yelled at Eiri, as he stumbled backwards blushing.

"To even out the score," Eiri dead panned to Shuichi, smiling triumphantly as he looked down at said boy.

Shuichi pouted as Eiri smirked down at him, "But you stole my first kiss," Shuichi told Eiri, still pouting.

Eiri just rolled his eyes, "And you stole my first kiss, so we're even," Eiri responded, eyes traveling anywhere but Shuichi's face.

Shuichi just stared at Eiri wide eyed and asked, "Up until now you've never been kissed?"

"Yes, what's so shocking about that?" Eiri in turn asked Shuichi.

"I thought someone as well known, wealthy, and as good looking as you would've kissed someone by now," Shuichi replied, curiosity in his eyes.

"Well I haven't, all the kids at my school and in my neighborhood are too snobby for me," Eiri told Shuichi, he was about to drop the matter when he remembered something else Shuichi had said.

"You think I'm good looking?" Eiri asked Shuichi, smirking when he blushed and started stuttering.

"I-I meant from any p-person's general perspective you'd be good looking," Shuichi stuttered, turning away from Eiri.

"Whatever you say," Eiri told Shuichi as he continued to smirk.

It got quiet for a few minutes until Shuichi finally broke the silence, "I think we should kiss each other," Shuichi dead panned as Eiri, who had been staring calmly across the lake, snapped his head around and looked wide eyed at Shuichi.

"And why do you think that?" Eiri asked, confusion slipping in his tone.

"Because," Shuichi began, "Your first kiss should be special, or at least not stolen from you, so we should kiss to make up for it."

"No," Eiri stated, trying to stay calm as he once again looked across the lake.

"Eiri pleassee," Shuichi begged, "I want to make up for stealing your first kiss and you should want to also want to make up for stealing mine."

"Isn't there something normal we could do to make it up for each other," Eiri asked, trying to keep the inevitable from happening.

"Kissing is normal," Shuichi stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in world.

"Not for two boys," Eiri replied, he'd never seen a movie or anything with two men kissing.

"So? It's not like you're doing what normal high class citizens do anyway," Shuichi told Eiri.

"True," Eiri stated after thinking about it for a minute.

"So you'll kiss me?" Shuichi excitedly asked Eiri.

"I guess I have no choice," Eiri sighed, finally giving in to the pink haired boy's wish. Shuichi smiled happily and jumped on Eiri, linking his arms behind Eiri's neck in the process. Eiri was nervous, _I can do this_, Eiri thought as he looked into Shuichi's vibrant purple eyes. Finally, after gathering up the courage, Eiri leaned down and brought his arms around Shuichi's waist, forcing him up and into a kiss.

Eiri immediately felt Shuichi's lips press into his. They were warm and soft, and seemed to match up with his perfectly. Eiri and Shuichi continued to kiss for over a minute until they both remembered they had to breathe.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri, face completely flushed, and said, "Now that wasn't too bad, right?"

Eiri quickly averted his eyes so he wouldn't end up blushing as well and replied, "Yeah, I guess."

Shuichi smiled and brought his mouth up next to Eiri's ear, "Thanks Eiri," he whispered sweetly.

"Sure thing," Eiri said nonchalantly, still averting his eyes.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shuichi asked Eiri casually, lifting his arms from around Eiri's neck and stretching.

"We could just…talk, for now," Eiri suggested.

"That's fine with me," Shuichi responded, sitting down in front of the lake, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Eiri said, shrugging his shoulders as he sat down beside Shuichi, "Why were you sitting all alone here earlier?"

Shuichi sighed and averted eye contact, "Sometimes it's really hard to be at home with my dad being sick," Shuichi began, "so I come out here to escape for a little."

"I've never seen you here before though," Eiri commented.

Shuichi smiled at Eiri, though his eyes were sad, "That's because I usually just hide behind the bushes, kids always bully me if they see me," Shuichi told Eiri. Eiri frowned and vowed to punch the next kid who dared try to bully his new friend. He didn't care if it wasn't what a model child should do.

"I'll kick their asses," Eiri growled, Shuichi just laughed.

"Then you'll just be stooping down to their level," Shuichi scolded Eiri, though only playfully.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as they stop bothering you," Eiri retorted, head turned in defiance.

Shuichi just smiled and jumped onto Eiri, "I'm so glad to have met you!" Shuichi uttered happily, as he knocked himself and Eiri onto the ground again.

For a few seconds Eiri just glared at the Shuichi but he soon found himself smiling with him, Eiri rarely ever smiled any other time. There was just something about the boy that made Eiri's usual stolid exterior crumble, not that it was a bad thing. It was…refreshing for him.

"Okay," Shuichi started as he rolled off Eiri, "It's my turn to ask a question."

***

Shuichi and Eiri had been talking and playing for hours when the sun started to set. Eiri had been chasing Shuichi, when Shuichi suddenly stopped causing Eiri to crash into him.

"Ow," Eiri said, rubbing his head, "Why'd you stop?"

"Oh no! I completely lost track of time!" Shuichi panicked, completely ignoring Eiri's question. "I've got to go! I'm sorry Eiri!" Shuichi quickly yelled as he began sprinting off.

"Shuichi! Wait!" Eiri yelled after him, trying to catch up.

For a second Shuichi stopped and yelled, "Come meet me again here tomorrow!" before smiling and sprinting off too fast for Eiri to keep up.

Shuichi sighed as he sprinted, watching the figure of Eiri grow farther and farther away. His house wasn't far from the lake but he had forgotten to come back earlier and check on his dad and sister, he also had to get dinner started. In a matter of minutes Shuichi's small shack, which his family had made into their home, came into view.

Once Shuichi opened the wooden door of his small shack, his sister, Maiko, greeted him.

"Hello Shu-chan," Maiko said, as she pulled on her usual long left-sided brunette braid, "I'm glad you're home, me and daddy are hungry." Shuichi smiled at his sister as she looked up at him happily with deep blue eyes, she always looked so shy and innocent, though she was only four.

"Alright Maiko," Shuichi told his sister after a minute, "I'll get dinner started, why don't you go play and I'll call you when it's finished."

"Alright, Shu-chan!" Maiko said happily, as she ran into one of the few rooms in the shack. As soon as Maiko disappeared, Shuichi immediately went to the kitchen, which was very small and didn't have much in it, and started preparing dinner. Living as he did Shuichi, often times, felt like a working mom. _How manly_, Shuichi thought sarcastically and laughed. He'd never been masculine anyway though so it didn't bother him.

After about a half hour Shuichi had finished making dinner, which included a big bowl of homemade pot roast soup and some rolls.

"Maiko! Dad! Dinner's ready!" Shuichi yelled once he had gotten the small wooden table in his kitchen set, "Don't forget to wash up!" Soon everyone, whom was only three people, was at the table and they began to eat their dinner.

"So dad…" Shuichi started in between bites of his food, "how are you feeling today?" Shuichi's eyes met with warm purple eyes much like his own as his dad looked up to answer.

"I'm feeling okay," Mr. Shindou replied, while running his hand through his short dark brown hair, "I'm able to get up today at least." Shuichi smiled at the answer, it was always nice when his dad could join them for dinner, some days he couldn't get out of bed at all.

"I'm glad," Shuichi responded warmly, smiling at his small family as he continued eating dinner.

Hours later Shuichi sat on his bed in the room he shared with his sister, though he didn't mind sharing a room. After all, there were only four rooms in Shuichi's shack, which included two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. The woods were the Shindou's bathroom, since they didn't have any electricity or running water, and they took baths in the creek that was deep in the forest behind their shack. So they didn't the fanciest home, at least they had each other.

Shuichi smiled as he lay down to go to sleep, thinking of everything that had happened that day. He couldn't wait to see Eiri again and really hoped he would show up the next day. Once content with the sleeping position he was in, Shuichi closed his eyes. Finally asleep, Shuichi dreamed of the boy who had become his friend, even with the knowledge that to most it was completely unacceptable to be near him. Shuichi smiled as he dreamed.

***

Months seemed to fly by as Eiri and Shuichi started meeting each other whenever they could, though sometimes they would barely able to see each other since Eiri was busy pleasing his parents and Shuichi was busy with odd jobs and taking care of his family. However, they were content and soon became the best of friends…and maybe even a little more. Not that they really knew what more then friends was for them, they'd never really had friends to know what platonic feelings were and what weren't.

Though eventually they seemed to figure out someone who's just your "friend" doesn't make your heart skip a beat or make you have urges to kiss them. So as the months and weeks continued to fly by Eiri and Shuichi eventually became something like a "couple".

While Shuichi was gleefully able to tell his dad and sister, Eiri had to keep _everything _secret. For Eiri would be banned to go outside or something along those lines, and although his parents hadn't figured out anything yet, they were starting to get suspicious.

Eiri and Shuichi desperately tried to keep Eiri's family from finding out what was going on, but they were finally found out when a family friend, who had been told to snoop around after Eiri, saw them together and immediately told Eiri's family.

Eiri's parents were beyond outraged when their son came home the day they found out what was going on, and not only did they lock Eiri up in his room and ban him to leave the house, they decided to move so Eiri could no longer see his more then friend. With only a week before Eiri would be forced to move Eiri spent all his time trying to escape, and when he finally did, he went to see Shuichi one last time.

***

As Eiri ran towards the now, oh so familiar, lake he noticed a bright pink haired kid on the other side.

"Shuichi!" Eiri called out as he ran as fast as he could to the other side of the lake.

"Eiri?" Shuichi questioned as the blonde Uesugi boy turned up panting in front of him.

"Shuichi I'm so sorry! My parents found out that I was-" Eiri started, but then was stopped when Shuichi latched on to him. "Shu, what's wrong?" Eiri asked as he felt he shirt begin to get damp.

Shuichi looked up with sad purple eyes and said in a broken voice, "My dad's gotten worse, he's going to…to die…"

Shuichi broke down in Eiri's arms as he finished his sentence, while Eiri felt his own sadness increase for he now had to give Shuichi some news that would make everything even worse.

"Shuichi…" Eiri mumbled as he held said boy tighter and tried desperately not cry.

Shuichi noticed Eiri's actions and seemed to sense the utter despair rolling off him, "E-Eiri…what…?"

Shuichi never got to finish as Eiri interrupted him, "I'm leaving," Eiri said, his voice sounding completely empty.

Time seemed to stand still for a few minutes until Shuichi finally, really grasped the news, "You're…leaving…" Shuichi stated, seeming calm for a minute until he completely exploded, "Why?! Why are you leaving?!" Eiri slightly jumped at the sudden outburst, and tried to calm Shuichi down.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry! I told you my parents found out about me meeting you and they're moving away so I can't see you anymore! I don't want to leave though! I just want to be with you, you're the only one who…really makes me happy," Eiri rushed out, hoping Shuichi would calm down a bit.

"Eiri," Shuichi whispered quietly as he began to cry again.

"Shuichi," Eiri mumbled back as he held Shuichi and let the tears he'd been holding in for so long escape.

"I…I don't know what I'll do without you," Shuichi muttered into Eiri's shirt, which he was desperately clinging on to.

"You'll figure it out," Eiri whispered to Shuichi, "you need to be strong for your family."

"B-But, I don't want to figure it out, I just want to be w-with you," Shuichi mumbled back.

"I promise I'll find a way back to you," Eiri affirmed, "no matter what."

"Really," Shuichi asked, looking deep into Eiri's eyes.

"Of course," Eiri replied with a small smile.

"I-I'll miss you," Shuichi told Eiri, "I'll never forget you."

"I'll miss you too," Eiri responded, "you'll never leave my heart."

"Oh Eiri," Shuichi said pulling closer to said boy, "you'll never leave mine either." Eiri smiled once again and continued to hold Shuichi, and they stayed like that for hours, only moving to gently kiss and then move back and smile.

Though it'd been hours, it felt like minutes when they finally heard Eiri's frantic, outraged parents. Eiri frowned and turned sadly to Shuichi, who for some reason looked very serious.

"What is it?" Eiri asked Shuichi, who had turned to Eiri with his somber expression.

"I want to be your first," Shuichi deadpanned, looking Eiri strait in the eyes.

"Wha-What?" Eiri stuttered, taken aback, "What does that mean?"

Shuichi looked puzzled himself and shrugged, "I don't know," Shuichi replied honestly, "but my dad always told me the one you first give yourself to, whatever that means, should be the one who means the most to you…"

Even though Eiri was confused, he smiled anyway, "Then we'll be each others firsts," Eiri replied with as much happiness as he had left.

"So you'll find me again, and you won't let anybody else be your first?" Shuichi questioned, with innocence clear in his eyes.

"I promise, one day we'll be each other's firsts," Eiri replied, while smiling.

"Kiss on it?" Shuichi asked shyly, blushing slightly. Instead of replying Eiri brushed his lips against Shuichi's, who's immediately brushed back against his.

When they finally broke apart they smiled at each other, and Eiri pushed back a stray hair behind Shuichi's ear. They probably would've kissed again, but they were interrupted by loud yelling, which was quickly getting closer. Eiri frowned as he knew the inevitable had come, "Bye Shuichi, " Eiri said, in a solemn voice that held the promise they would meet again. "Bye Eiri," Shuichi whispered as tears began to slide down his face.

With a remorseful look on his face Eiri let go of Shuichi and watched as he walked away, looking back at Eiri with tear filled eyes every few steps. This was really goodbye, for the boys who'd later call each other their "first love". By the time Eiri's parents reached him he didn't even notice, he was too focused on the last place Shuichi had been before he disappeared. He was so focused on that one spot…he didn't even notice he'd been crying… not even as his parents dragged him away…_Shuichi…_Eiri thought as he left the spot he was certain he'd never be able to go to again…

* * *

End A/N: So that's the end…of the prologue :D (Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be^^) Dontcha' just love little kid Shuichi ^-^ he has the best ideas x3 cause little kid logic is awesome xD And hurray, I didn't think I'd ever finish this, I started it months ago, got distracted by something else, then finally finished it today… But I'm really into this story now so expect updates soon enough. (Hopefully…reviews will inspire me to continue!) I really liked writing about them as kids but if I didn't fast-forward everything at the end this prologue would be soooo long, and then I'd never get to the present time story x3. Plus Eiri's more ooc as a kid and I'm sure some people don't want too much of that, don't worry, he'll be a cold bastard again soon^^ Love you guys for reading this, please review, constructive criticism is fine but flames will be shunned till next time ;)

~Kitty


	2. Ch1: Wandering Glances & Familiar Faces

Never Let Go

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: AU. Shuichi and Eiri have always been perfect for each other. However, their social classes and Eiri's parents have always kept them apart. Now many years have passed and their lives are completely different. However, they're bound to meet again at some point. What will happen once they meet? Will they remember one another? Moreover, what effects will their meeting have on the rest of their lives?

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, some bad words, some suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, never will =w=

Chapter One: Wandering Glances and Familiar Faces

A/N: Hurrah, chapter one :D And to my first reviewer, note the following, thanks for the tip, though I was going to update it the next day cause it was 11pm x3 this time I'm editing the style before I upload ^-^ And you were just giving me a tip so it's not a flame

Thanks so much for reviewing: note the following, thescream18, and enchavez, I give you guys my love and this chapter :D

* * *

Ten Years Later…

* * *

It would've been a normal day in Tokyo, Japan had there not been a giant crowd of rabid like people in front of the world-renowned N-G Hotel. Everyone was eager to get a quick peek into the building that was currently hosting a party with some of the Japan's most exclusive people. Including the mysterious artist Eiri Yuki, a man whose identity is only known to a select few. The party not only had exclusive quests, according to rumors the party's host, who was none other than Tohma Seguchi, had his models as waiters and waitresses for his guests' pleasure. It was obvious why there were so many people try to sneak a peek inside.

Eiri Uesugi, now known as Eiri Yuki since he didn't want to be well known just because he was an Uesugi, sighed at all of the commotion going on in front of the hotel he was currently in. He didn't even want to be there, if it weren't for his _precious_ sister who had pretended there was an emergency involving her at the hotel, Eiri wouldn't be there. But he was there, and there was no way out, without getting hounded by hundreds of curious people, _damn Tohma and his schemes to try and be a good brother in law, _Eiri thought bitterly as he glared at the man who had married his sister.

Since no one was really sure who Eiri was he chose to hide at a back table where he only got the occasional glance from a girl who was wondering something like…"Who's that blond haired, golden eyed hottie?!" Well, that was just a comment he heard one girl who was staring at him say. Eiri sighed. This day couldn't get much worse.

"Eiri!" Tohma yelled as he seemingly came out of no where, "Why are you hiding?! You're coming to mingle with me, right now!" _Of course_, Eiri thought somberly, _I can't even hide with that green eyed, blonde haired annoyance around._

"Fuck off, Tohma," Eiri responded coldly, glaring at the wall beside Tohma.

"Oh Eiri, don't be so cold," Tohma said calming, "if you want to be like that I may end up telling a few people who you _really _are.

"Damn't," Eiri cussed, as he knew there was no way he could hide now.

Tohma just gave Eiri a smug smile and then proceeded to drag Eiri along with him in the giant mass of people. Eiri played along for a while, but the whole time he was searching for a way to escape, and finally once Tohma was distracted enough, he made a run for it.

Tohma looked up to tell Eiri something and sighed when he noticed he was missing, "Guess I can't keep track of his every move," Tohma chuckled to himself as his guests then distracted him again.

In Eiri's haste to escape he wasn't really paying attention, but soon enough he crashed back into the reality that he was in a crowded room of people, literally. Eiri groaned in pain as he sat up from uncomfortable position he had ended up in on the floor. "Watch where you're going," Eiri muttered coldly as he began to stand back up.

Once Eiri was on both feet again he looked down at the person he had crashed into expecting it to be another arrogant guest, but no, it was a young man who was frantically trying to pick up pieces of shattered glasses. Eiri actually felt a little remorse for yelling at the boy when it was clearly _his _fault, not the boy's. Though the boy didn't even seem to notice, he was too busy muttering, "Tohma's going to kill me".

Eiri decided the least he could do was help the boy, so he bent down and began to pick up pieces of glass. Not a second later, the boy was staring at him with wide eyes, and an open mouth.

"What," Eiri grunted, continuing to pick up glass.

The boy continued to stare for a minute before recomposing himself and saying, "Please return to your activities, sir, it's my job to clean this up."

Eiri looked up blankly for a few seconds, before continuing and replying, "It's my fault. I should at least help clean it up."

The boy looked unsurely at Eiri for a few seconds, and then he smiled and turned away, "Thanks," the boy said, "I haven't been treated kindly by someone of your class in quite a while."

Eiri frowned when the boy said that, but didn't let it show, that statement reminded him of someone, someone he had and still loved, the only person whom he ever loved…who had died… _However, I still haven't broken my promise,_ Eiri thought to himself.

Eiri was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when he heard a small yelp of pain, Eiri immediately turned to the boy who now had a gash across his right hand.

"I'm all right," the boy said, clearly in pain.

Eiri just rolled his eyes, took a handkerchief from his coat pocket, and ripped it so it could fit around the boy's hand.

"There," Eiri said, as he tied the handkerchief around the boy's hand, "Now don't be as stupid and get it cut again, shouldn't you know how to handle glass." Instead of being polite as he was supposed to, the boy glared up at Eiri with intense purple eyes. At first Eiri was taken aback, but then he began to laugh.

"You look like a fluffed up kitten, brat," Eiri stated as he began to laugh.

The boy only got more annoyed, "I do not!" the boy practically yelled, "and my name's Shuichi! Not brat!"

Once again, Eiri was stopped by the boy's words, "What'd you say you're name was?" Eiri asked.

The boy looked nervous as he replied, "Sh-Shuichi, Shuichi Shan…it's nice to meet you."

Eiri gave the boy an inquisitive glance before deciding not to lie about who he was, "I'm Eiri Yuki, it's nice to meet you too," Eiri replied in a less cold way then usual.

They then sat there awkwardly for a few minutes when the boy finally came back to his senses.

"Crap," he said quickly picking up his tray of broken glass, "I have to get this thrown out and get a new tray of drinks out soon or I'm going to get in trouble."

The boy waved and gave Eiri a small smile before disappearing into the crowd of uncaring, arrogant people. Eiri couldn't help but stare after him for a moment, _god must really hate me to torture me like this_, Eiri thought to himself as he got up and started searching for a new place to avoid people, _because his first name and his looks…are just like _his_… _Eiri sighed once more that day as he found a nice corner table to hide at, _nah, _Eiri then thought…_it's just a coincidence…_

***

It seemed to take forever for enough guests to leave, that Eiri would actually be able to wander around the hotel. He wasn't sure what he was wandering for, he kept telling himself it _definitely _wasn't so that he might run into that interesting waiter again, so far it was working. After a while, Eiri got sick of wandering and decided to face facts, and actually look for the pink haired waiter named Shuichi.

Though he could never seem to find him, _I wonder if he actually got in trouble…_Eiri thought, before shaking his head and muttering to himself, "Not like I care or anything thing, though."

Eiri continued to search for a while longer until he ran in to none other than Tohma. Eiri was about to make a break for it, when Tohma caught him by the shoulder.

"Where exactly are you trying to run off too," Tohma asked Eiri, with a bit of an edge in his tone.

Eiri just scoffed and responded truthfully, "Away from you."

Tohma immediately frowned and pretended to be hurt by Eiri's words.

"Oh Eiri, all I ever do is give you my love and attention and this is my repayment?!" Tohma questioned in a ,obviously fake, sad tone.

Eiri just rolled his eyes and said, "Shouldn't you be focusing that love and attention on my sister, you're not my wife."

That did it, Tohma's feathers were finally ruffled, "Who are you calling a girl?!" he yelled.

"Obviously you, the effeminate man who's currently bitching," Eiri said, with a smirk on his face. Eiri braced himself for the impact of a slap, or something along those lines, but it never came. It was then when he realized he'd been pulled into the hotel's staff area, leaving Tohma completely baffled where Eiri had disappeared too, he had been blinded by rage. "That really wasn't a smart idea, Tohma can really throw a punch when he wants to," a familiar voice told Eiri as he turned toward the voice's owner.

"Shuichi," Eiri said a little surprised, did he only run into the boy at the most random of times?

"Oh good, you remembered my name," Shuichi responded enthusiastically, "You really aren't like most high class people."

"Thanks?" Eiri replied with a questioning tone, he guessed it was compliment.

"So how does the elusive artist Eiri Yuki, know the famous Tohma Seguchi," Shuichi asked suddenly, curiosity and sarcasm in his voice.

"He's my brother in law," Eiri deadpanned, grinning slighty when he saw Shuichi's eyes go wide.

"I never knew he had a brother in law, let alone a wife! After knowing him for as long as I have you'd think I'd know these things…" Shuichi responded, shaking his head at the situation.

"How do you know Tohma?" Eiri asked once Shuichi was done shaking his head, "I thought he just hired you for the party."

"I'm one of his models," Shuichi told Eiri with a not so enthusiastic tone, "he offered to help me out if I became one of his models nearly ten years ago, but I'm basically more like his slave…"

Now it was Eiri's turn to look shocked. Why hadn't Tohma ever told him about this? He never knew Tohma had helped someone out...who in return became his almost slave. Maybe Tohma didn't want him to know, he'd ask him but he didn't want to risk Shuichi getting in trouble.

Eiri would've asked Shuichi more but he heard a loud voice yelling profanities from somewhere close by, he heard Shuichi laugh and he quickly turned his attention back to him.

"You better get out of here before he finds you," Shuichi told Eiri with a teasing voice, "I don't think I'll be able to pull you out of Tohma's way this time."

_So that's how I ended up in here, _Eiri thought as he quickly started to head for the door located on the other side of the wall.

"Thanks," Eiri said hastily as he ran out the door, immediately heading for his hotel room, which was somewhere Tohma had agreed he _would not _come to at all if he didn't want Eiri try to escape through a window.

Eiri let out a breath of relief once he was safely in his room, though he was a little disappointed his time talking to Shuichi had, once again, been cut by Tohma.

"Stupid prick," Eiri uttered, annoyed at the man who never ceased to bug him.

Eiri then took a little time to explore his room; it had a small kitchen area, a living room type area, a bedroom, with its on personal bathroom, and another bathroom right after the foyer. It also had a balcony which you could see all around Tokyo from.

Once he was familiar with the hotel room, Eiri went to the bedroom area and ungracefully plopped down on the red satin, blanket-covered bed. Eiri had to admit, it was comfortable, and without even realizing it, he dozed off.

***

A few hours later Eiri woke up, learning it was 11pm. _Better take a shower before it gets too late,_ Eiri thought as he stretched and climbed off the comfy bed.

When Eiri finally went to the bathroom with all his necessities, he realized there were no towels. Although he really didn't want to bother anyone so late, he called the service desk anyway. The service desk apologized to Eiri, which he brushed off, and said they'd send up someone immediately.

Only a few minutes later Eiri opened to a door to a person carry a stack of towels taller than he or she. The person went to bring in the towels but didn't notice the small bump under the door and ended up tripping, flinging towels everywhere, and landing on Eiri, knocking him to floor.

"I'm so sorry!" the person said, and usually Eiri would've exploded at the person, but this was someone he recognized. "Shuichi," Eiri said to boy who was covering his face in shame.

"E-Eiri," Shuichi replied, finally uncovering his face.

The room went silent until Shuichi started to laugh, "It's nice how we keep meeting like this," Shuichi joked as he smiled at Eiri.

Eiri smiled and then frowned, "Can you get off me now?"

Shuichi looked at Eiri for a second, then smirked and continued to sit on Eiri. Eiri glared Shuichi for a second, and then in order to get Shuichi back, flipped Shuichi over so he was being pinned by Eiri.

"Not so fun now is it?" Eiri said with a mocking voice, only to stop when he saw the lost look in the boy's eyes.

"Shuichi?...Shucihi?...Shuchi!" Eiri tried calling to get the boy's attention, but to no avail. "Shu?" Eiri tried one last time, and was immediately met dead on by intense purple eyes. For a second they seemed to really take Eiri in, and then they widened.

"E-Eiri Uesugi?" Shuichi questioned so soft Eiri nearly missed his words, now Eiri's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know my real name?" Eiri asked, eyes locked onto Shuichi's.

"You don't recognize me?" Shuichi asked, sounding a little hurt, "It's me, Shuichi, Shuichi Shindou." Eiri's eyes suddenly looked very confused.

"Shuichi Shindou," Eiri stated, to which the boy shook his head.

All went quiet until Eiri shook his head sadly, and finally said, "That's impossible, Shuichi Shindou is dead."

* * *

End A/N: Dun, Dunnn, Dunnnnn xD I'm sorry, I'm being cruel leaving it on a cliffhanger like that, but it gives you guys more incentive to want to read the next chapter ;) and I updated this story in a DAY :D so the next chapter should be out soon enough^-^ Reviews give me inspiration to write more and are highly appreciated, constructive criticism is obviously okay as long as it's not a flame! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, because the fun and drama has only just begun ^-^ I love you all for reading this!!

~Kitty


	3. Ch2: Things We'll Never Forget

Never Let Go

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: AU. Shuichi and Eiri have always been perfect for each other. However, their social classes and Eiri's parents have always kept them apart. Now many years have passed and their lives are completely different. However, they're bound to meet again at some point. What will happen once they meet? Will they remember one another? Moreover, what effects will their meeting have on the rest of their lives?

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, some bad words, some suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, never will =w=

Chapter Two: Things We'll Never Forget

A/N: Wahh, so sorry guys!!! I got strep throat and I wasn't able to focus when I was really sick, but now I'm finally on some medication and I can focus again(my throat still hurts though ._.)ha, anywayz, I'm glad to finally be back to writing again, hope you all enjoy this chapter^^

To anon: my anonymous reviewer, thanks for the tip but I only missed two yours in my entire story and that was only because I didn't double check it x3. but now I have and I've corrected all my errors, you really didn't have to explain the whole which one means which thing :P

To vampirekisses753: thanks and thanks for the courtesy^^

To idontsurf: lol, of course ;) haha, as long as you don't overly pressure me

To Yaoigirl89: you'll just have to wait and find out ;) haha, and at least he's not his sex slave xD I'd never do that o.o not in this story anyway x3

To Okami Izanami: thanks so much for the awesome review^^ it made me smile

And to Temari's Angel and 5123: thanks for the review ^-^

I give all you guys who reviewed my love and this chapter!!(hehe, look how long you made my author's note reviewers :3)

* * *

Time itself seemed to freeze until the man who had claimed he was Shuichi Shindou spoke up.

"Eiri, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not dead, I'm right here," Shuichi said, sadness creeping into his tone.

Eiri only glared as a response, making Shuichi flinch back, this situation did not amuse Eiri at all.

"Who put you up to this?" Eiri questioned coldly, "If Tohma sent you I'm going to suffocate him in his sleep…"

Shuichi gulped and tried to reason with Eiri.

"Eiri, no one put me up to this, it's really me, why did you say I'm dead?" Shuichi questioned, looking at Eiri with determined, sad eyes.

"Quit trying to fuck with me!" Eiri yelled at Shuichi, losing his temper and grabbing hold of the boy, "I never said _you_ died, I said Shuichi Shindou died! I saw his body, his death certificate, his house, he doesn't exist anymore!"

Shuichi, although frightened, continued to try and make Eiri believe him, "Eiri, what you saw was all a lie!" Shuichi began, "Tohma burned my house and put in remains donated to a hospital to stage my death, it was so he could, in a way, own me, without anyone finding out. He got the doctors who examined my "remains" to file a death certificate for me…I don't know why he showed it to you…"

Eiri continued to glare at Shuichi for a few minutes before deciding to test if what he was saying was true. He had to think of something, something no one but the real Shuichi would know.

"What did Shuichi promise me before my parents forced me to leave?" Eiri asked Shuichi in a calm tone.

"_I,_" Shuichi started, emphasizing that it most definitely was him, "promised you that I would be you first, and you promised I'd be yours, though we both didn't know what that meant at the time." Shuichi smiled as he finished, watching as Eiri's expression turned into one of someone reminiscing on a great memory.

"Shuichi…" Eiri said after coming out of his daze, "that's really you?" Shuichi just smiled and nodded. Eiri suddenly had so many questions fill his mind but his mind was stopped short when Shuichi made a strange expression. Eiri was about to ask what was wrong when he saw Shuichi's eyes quickly glance at something and then return to Eiri's gaze.

Eiri looked up to what Shuichi had spotted and recognized the blinking light of a camera, Eiri's gaze suddenly went sour. _That stupid prick, I'll kill him, _Eiri thought as Shuichi moved towards him.

"There are seven cameras in this room," Shuichi whispered, "I'll come back in a few minutes. I trust you know how to turn them off." Shuichi then got up with an angry, insulted expression on his face, pretended to yell at Eiri, and stomped out the door. Eiri laughed on the inside as he watched the door close, and then got up to find and turn off, or brake if he had to, all the cameras in his room.

Eiri made sure to look like he suddenly discovered the cameras watching him, and then looked at each one mockingly as he turned if off. Once he was sure he turned off all the cameras, Eiri sat down in the living room area and waited for Shuichi to return. After a few minutes of silence he finally heard a quiet knock on his door which he eagerly answered.

"Did you get all the cameras?" Shuichi whispered to Eiri, as Eiri opened the door.

"Would I open the door if I hadn't?" Eiri asked, smirking as Shuichi pouted.

"Shut up," Shuichi responded, while hurrying into Eiri's room. Once Shuichi was inside they both went to the bedroom area, for it was late at night, and they didn't want anyone to hear them. Once they were both situated on the red satin bed, silence filled the room. However, it didn't last too long this time.

"This hotel room's nice," Shuichi said, not sure what else to say at the moment.

"Yeah," Eiri agreed, not sure what to say either. They continued like that for a couple minutes, until Eiri got tired of awkward small talk.

"Where's your sister?" Eiri asked, catching Shuichi off guard.

"M-Maiko?" Shuichi stuttered, still a little taken aback, "she's staying with me at the modeling agency, she's free though, unlike me." Shuichi's eyes seemed sad, but he then smiled and continued to talk.

"It was one of my conditions," Shuichi continued, as Eiri listened intently, "I became something like Tohma's slave, as long as he provided for me and my sister, and my sister never has to work or anything…and never finds out Tohma's using me…" Eiri once again had many questions he'd like to ask, but settled on one.

"How'd it all happen?" Eiri asked, "How'd you meet Tohma?" Shuichi smiled sadly and let his gaze drop to the smooth blankets below him.

"It was a long time ago…do you really want to know?" Shuichi asked, voice almost too quiet to hear. Eiri only nodded.

"Alright," Shuichi began, "It happened about…"

* * *

_Nine and a Half Years Earlier_

* * *

_Shuichi walked down a path that went around the house of the boy who had been his first friend, he wasn't sure where he was headed, he didn't know what to do. _No one wants to hire me anymore, _Shuichi thought grimly as he continued walking aimlessly, _how can I take care of my sister if no one will let me work for them? It's not like we can move, it's becoming winter and it's too cold to travel…_Shuichi bowed his head and began to shiver as it started to rain._

_Shuichi continued walking in the rain, trying to find someone who'd let him work, trying to find something that would give him hope, but to no avail, Shuichi felt doomed. However, he continued to walk, until his legs were stiff, and his entire body was frozen. _Eiri, _Shuichi thought, _what should I do now?

_Before Shuichi knew it he was passed out on the ground, people only shook their heads at the poor boy walking on as the rain continued to pound on Shuichi's body. However, after a few hours someone finally stopped, the person recognized this boy somehow. _Isn't this the boy they described who Eiri had to leave because of? _The person thought as he prodded the soaked boy, Shuichi groaned at being prodded and slowly opened his eyes._

_The person grinned once Shuichi's eyes were open, _yes, this is him, _the person thought as a grin appeared on his face, _I'm going to make him pay for making Eiri have to move. _The person smiled a falsely sweet smile as Shuichi shivered and sat up, glancing curiously at the person. _

"_Hello," the person greeted, reaching out his hand to Shuichi, "I'm Tohma, are you alright?" Shuichi tried to nod but ended up falling face first into the ground instead. _

"_Oh dear," Tohma said as he hurriedly helped Shuichi up, "Why don't I get you somewhere nice and dry?" Shuichi attempted to protest but passed out again before he could. Tohma smirked and then somehow managed to bring Shuichi to his home. _

_Shuichi woke up after a few hours passed, he had somehow ended up next to a fireplace, and now had only a robe on, instead of his rain drenched clothes. Shuichi immediately started to panic when a seemingly false, kind voice greeted him. _

"_Hello Shuichi, feeling comfortable?" the person, whom Shuichi remembered to be named Tohma, asked. _

"_H-How do you know my-" Shuichi began to ask, but was cut off by Tohma._

"_I know a lot about you, Shuichi, your name, your past…even your current predicament," Tohma told Shuichi smugly, as Shuichi started to glare._

"_Now, now," Tohma said, while patting Shuichi's head, "you shouldn't be glaring at someone who can help you." Shuichi stopped glaring and looked up at Tohma with utter confusion. _

"_I've discussed everything with my father already, and we both think you could be a lovely edition to our modeling corporation" Tohma started, putting a finger to Shuichi's lips so he could continue, "However, there are some…conditions…you'll have to follow." _

"_What are you talking about?" Shuichi spat, "Why would I want to be a model?" _

_Tohma began to smirk at Shuichi's question, "Don't you know?" Tohma asked sweetly, "Models get paid a _lot_ of money at our corporation, and I'm sure you'll need it, since you have to take care of you and your sister."_

"_You're not involving my sister!" Shuichi yelled, venom leaking into his tone._

"_Why of course not, Shuichi," Tohma replied sweetly, "Your sister won't have to do a thing, it's you who we want." Shuichi finally seemed to take the offer seriously, he didn't have any other choices, really. _

"_What other conditions are there?" Shuichi asked after pondering everything Tohma had told him. Tohma smirked, and Shuichi had a bad feeling about why._

"_If you become our model, you will also become, something like my slave," Tohma started, chuckling as Shuichi's jaw dropped, "You will not be able to do anything without my consent, you must always listen to my orders, and if you disobey me, you will be punished."_

"_No," Shuichi rejected immediately, he refused to be anyone's slave._

"_Oh," Tohma said in a mocking voice, "you'd rather have you and your sister starve then give up your freedom?" Shuichi flinched at Tohma's statement, it was true, if he didn't find some way to make money his sister and him were finished._

_Shuichi let his head drop as he finally agreed, "Fine," Shuichi said, "as long as my sister never gets involved in anything, and she never knows the truth."_

"_Oh, what a good big brother you are," Tohma said in his falsely sweet tone, "I agree to your conditions, now hurry up and sign this agreement so I can burn your house down."_

"_What?!" Shuichi yelped as he stumbled back from Tohma, "You're going to burn down my house?!"_

"_The world needs to believe you're dead for this agreement to work," Tohma told Shuichi, still smiling sweetly._

_Shuichi let hi head drop even farther as he weakly replied, "Of course." _

_Tohma laughed at Shuichi's misery and continued to tell Shuichi about his plan, "You will now be known as Shuichi Shan, and you will refer to me as, Master." Tohma told Shuichi, smirking maliciously. _

"_Yes," Shuichi replied, bangs covering his eyes._

"_Yes what?" Tohma asked smugly._

"_Yes Master," Shuichi responded, sealing the deal that would take away his freedom. _

* * *

Present Time

* * *

Eiri stared at Shuichi in disbelief as he finished telling his story, he couldn't believe what he told him, he didn't want to believe…

"He can't just get away with this," Eiri yelled, angered at the one man who always seemed to put a rain cloud over his day.

"He's been getting away with it for years," Shuichi replied sadly, eyes meeting Eiri's for the first time in a while.

"I'll tell the police, I'll do something, he can't keep you trapped like this!" Eiri said outraged, he couldn't believe what Tohma had done.

"No Eiri," Shuichi said sadly, "he can easily manipulate the police, and if you tell anyone, I'll sure be found out."

"Damn't!" Eiri yelled as he punched the bed he currently occupied, "this is fair…Shuichi, I'm sorry, it shouldn't be like this."

Shuichi reached up and gently stroked Eiri's face, "It's alright," he said, "I'm sure one day he'll let me go, or I'll find some way out of this, you can't help what happened, don't be so angry."

Eiri only hugged Shuichi and said, "I'll do whatever I can to let you be free again."

"Eiri…" Shuichi started, only to be interrupted by Eiri's lips against his.

"I've missed you so much," Eiri said as he drew in a breathe, quickly returning his lips to Shuichi's.

"I've missed you too," Shuichi replied when he got the chance, cherishing every moment he now had with Eiri.

Soon Shuichi ended up pinned beneath Eiri, gasping slightly when his back hit the bed. Eiri took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Shuichi's mouth, mingling their breaths as he explored every surface of Shuichi's hot cavern. It didn't take too long for Shuichi's tongue to roam about Eiri's mouth, and he moaned whenever their tongues clashed together, relishing the feeling.

When they broke apart, they were both panting and Eiri rested his forehead against Shuichi's. All was silent for a while as they listened to each other's rapid breathing.

"Hey Eiri…" Shuichi asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, Shuichi?" Eiri asked gazing into the boys eyes.

"I-I was just wondering…" Shuichi stuttered, and then paused.

"Yes?" Eiri asked, getting a little impatient.

Shuichi then began to blush and looked Eiri right in the eyes, "Did…did you keep your promise?"

* * *

End A/N: I bet you guys just love how I end all my chapters with cliffhangers x3 But cliffhangers make stories more interesting :D Haha, anyway, sorry once again that it took so long to update, hope you guys are satisfied for now I'll try to right the next chapter as fast as I can, because I'm having a lot of fun writing this :D Yayz, my first, detailed-ish kiss scene xD now for a sex scene 8D haha, I'd seriously die giggling if I attempted to write one x3 Sorry if any of you don't like the malevolent Tohma, but I think he's an awesome antagonist, and I'm writing everything I'm writing for a reason :D the littlest thing can be something big later on, you just won't know until then haha, reviews give me inspiration to write, though I love writing this story no matter what^^, I love you all for reading this!! Until next time ;)

~Kitty


	4. Ch3: Passionate Nights & Somber Days

Never Let Go

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: AU. Shuichi and Eiri have always been perfect for each other. However, their social classes and Eiri's parents have always kept them apart. Now many years have passed and their lives are completely different. However, they're bound to meet again at some point. What will happen once they meet? Will they remember one another? Moreover, what effects will their meeting have on the rest of their lives?

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, some bad words, some suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, never will =w=

Chapter Three: Passionate Nights and Somber Days

A/N: I got distracted by an illness and my birthday so it took me a while to finish this chapter^^; but It's finally here now :D It's shorter than I originally wanted it to be but I hope you all enjoy it anyway

To David boreanaz's wife247: sorry, there may be a lot more of them x3

To Okami Izanami: Thanks for reviewing once again^^

To Yaoifangirl89: Thanks for reviewing again, I like when people are perceptive, because then I know they're really paying attention to the detail in my story^^ and I'm sure Shuichi would forgive him, since Eiri thought he died, Shu'd just be really sad and disappointed

To 5123: Thanks for reviewing again, haha, your comment says nomore soon PLEASE x3 I hope that you just meant more soon please :3

To dragonfire04: thanks for the review

And to the Elusive R(lol): I loved your review, it made me laugh, cause I also do the same thing x3(which is why I usually _try _to read only complete stories…but fail) I'll keep updating as fast as I can

I give all you guys who reviewed my love and this chapter!!! ^-^

* * *

Eiri really hadn't been expecting Shuichi to ask that of all things, though he had no reason to worry about answering it.

"Of course I did," Eiri said with a chuckle, "gentlemen always keep their promises."

"I don't see any gentlemen here," Shuichi teased, making Eiri smile.

"So what about you?" Eiri then asked Shuichi, "Did you keep your promise as well?"

Shuichi only smiled and nodded, "I'd wait for you forever, Eiri," Shuichi then whispered sweetly.

"And I'd wait for you as well," Eiri whispered back, smiling more than he had in years. For a while after that, they just held each other, until Eiri moved his head next to Shuichi's ear.

"You know, we don't have to wait anymore," Eiri whispered seductively, laughing inwardly as Shuichi shivered and then blushed.

"U-uh huh," Shuichi replied intelligently, Shuichi found it hard to form sentences when in embarrassing situations. Eiri only laughed, liking the fact he could make Shuichi squirm.

"Why don't we fulfill our promises tonight?" Eiri asked in a husky tone, which made Shuichi's whole body seem to turn red.

Shuichi could only blush for a few moments, until he finally let out a very shaky, "O-okay…"

"You're not going to regret this, are you?" Eiri asked before he did something that he couldn't take back.

"Of course not," Shuichi replied, "I've always wanted you to be my first, this isn't something I'll regret."

Eiri smiled down at Shuichi, who in turn smiled at him, "I won't regret this either," Eiri said, before crashing his lips into the lips of the boy he'd loved since he was nine.

***

Hours later, Shuichi blushed as he laid against the broad chest of Eiri. He couldn't get over how amazing it felt to have finally been with the man he loved. A sudden movement made Shuichi's head snap up, facing Eiri's gaze dead on.

"Get some sleep," Eiri said groggily, he didn't want his new lover to be overly tired in the morning.

"I don't want to," Shuichi replied solemnly, "I won't be able to see you again after tonight…"

Eiri frowned and stroked Shuichi's head, "I told you," Eiri started, "I'll find a way for you to be free once more, and we'll see each other again before you know it."

Shuichi sighed and snuggled into Eiri's chest, "I still don't want to go to sleep," Shuichi pouted. Eiri rolled his eyes but smiled slightly, he was about to go back to sleep when he noticed something he hadn't before.

"What happened to your right arm?" Eiri asked, gripping Shuichi's arm to get a better look at it. Shuichi only turned away from Eiri and let his bangs dangle across his face.

"Shuichi…" Eiri started, but was soon interrupted.

"I-I went outside when I wasn't supposed to," Shuichi began to explain, sadness creeping into his tone, "T-Tohma had to spend a lot of "precious time" finding me…when he did find me, he was…really outraged." Eiri didn't know if he felt more sad or angry, but he did know that he'd get back at Tohma somehow.

"What'd he do to you?" Eiri finally asked, dreading the answer.

Shuichi was quiet for a moment, and then he began to laugh as tears fell from his eyes. "He burned me," Shuichi stated, voice trembling, "he burned me with a hot poker again and again until I bled…"

"Shuichi," Eiri mumbled softly, pulling Shuichi as close to himself as he possibly could, not bothered at all that tears were now covering his chest. Neither of them said anything else after that. They only held each other like their lives depended on it, until they finally drifted off to sleep.

***

Shuichi woke up the next morning tired, and very sore. For a moment he had know idea why, and then everything came rushing back to him and he smiled. For a minute, Shuichi desperately wanted to just snuggle back in bed with Eiri, but he knew couldn't. So he quickly got up and got dressed, with his heart telling him the whole time not to leave Eiri. However, there was no way he'd ever be able to see Eiri again if Tohma caught him now, so Shuichi knew he had to go.

"I'm sorry Eiri," Shuichi said sadly, as he finished getting dressed and headed for the door of Eiri's hotel room, "But I promise we'll meet again someday." With that said, Shuichi left Eiri's room with a heavy heart, _I wish things were different, _Shuichi thought as he made his way down to the staff area.

In the staff area, Shuichi quickly packed up all the stuff he had brought along with him and prepared to leave N-G hotel. He hadn't been waiting long when Tohma called him to get his stuff and get in the car that would take him back to the modeling agency, which to him was like a prison.

Shuichi sighed as he looked out the tinted windows of the black car he was currently in the back seat of. He longed to be like the normal citizens walking down the street, talking and laughing without a care in the world. Shuichi began to daydream what it would like to be "normal", and before he even knew it, he was fast asleep.

***

Shuichi was awakened hours later by a loud crash, followed by many curses.

"Shuichi," a man Shuichi knew as Hiro, said while running his hand through past-shoulder-length, red hair nervously, "sorry I woke you up, I was trying to be quiet but ended up tripping."

"It's alright," Shuichi said as he yawned, looking kindly into Hiro's gray eyes, "I shouldn't be wasting time sleeping anyway."

"But you look so worn out," Hiro informed, worry creeping into his tone, "what happened to you at the hotel?" Shuichi had to use all his strength to keep from blushing.

"N-Nothing happened," Shuichi responded as nonchalantly as he could, "I just wasn't able to sleep until late so I'm tired." Hiro looked at Shuichi in a "I know your not telling the whole truth" sort of way, but dropped the subject anyway, Shuichi sighed in relief.

"So, what are the orders for today?" Shuichi asked as he began to get out of bed. Hiro was about to respond, when Shuichi fell flat on his face onto the floor.

"Shuichi! Are you alright?!" Hiro asked, as he hurriedly picked Shuichi up.

"Yeah," Shuichi replied, leaning on Hiro for support, "Just a little sore."

"A little," Hiro scoffed, shaking his head at the wincing boy, "Just what did Tohma do to you this time?"

"Tohma didn't do anything," Shuichi responded quietly, which caused Hiro to give him a questioning look. Shuichi pondered whether he should just tell Hiro what happened already, but was interrupted when another person entered the small bedroom he was currently in.

"Hey Shuichi, your up," a man with short dark green hair said as his brown eyes looked over Shuichi, "You look awful."

"Thanks Suguru," Shuichi muttered, sagging against Hiro.

"What?" Suguru said, crossing his arms, "You do look awful, what happened to you?"

Shuichi just looked down and responded, "I'll tell you guys some other time."

Suguru stared at Shuichi for a minute, as if he was trying to get Shuichi to talk, but eventually gave up with a "fine." Shuichi smiled at his friends, though it held sadness in it, because although he loved having people there for him, he didn't like the fact they were in the same situation that he was.

Hiroshi Nakano had become one of Tohma's "slaves" at the same time Shuichi had. Hiro had nowhere to go, since his family had died in a car crash, so he lived on the streets. Until Tohma found him one day and managed to lure him in with the false kindness he had mastered so well, trapping Hiro in an inescapable fate.

Suguru Fujisaki came a couple months after Shuichi and Hiro. He really surprised both of them. One reason was that while they were both seven, while he was only five. Another was that he was Tohma's _cousin. _Apparently, Suguru's parents were in trouble so they handed over their son to Tohma's parents in exchange for paying their debts. Having no sympathy for his cousin what so ever, Tohma immediately sent him to work.

The three had immediately learned to rely on each other, and now they were the best of friends. Therefore, they were never lonely, but they still wished to be free. Though they refused to be free without each other, if one got out, they all would, if one were left behind, they'd refuse to go.

Shuichi suddenly realized he'd been spacing out and looked apologetically at his friends, "Sorry, "he said, smiling nervously, causing Hiro to laugh and Suguru to smile. _We'll all get out of here one day, _Shuichi thought determinedly as Hiro helped him get around the room the three of them shared, _one day…we'll finally be free again. _

***

Eiri woke up later then he intended to the morning after he had been with Shuichi, as he stretched he realized something was missing. _Where'd Shuichi go? _Eiri wondered as he looked around his sun-bathed room, _that couldn't possibly have been a dream. _Eiri decided to get up and search for Shuichi only to come up empty handed. Eiri frowned, _he can't be gone already, can he? _Eiri wondered disappointedly as he quickly got dressed. _He's not just going to leave as if nothing happened, right? _Eiri continued to question himself until he was out of his room and searching the hotel for the pink-haired boy.

However, his absolute _favorite_ person stopped his search short.

"Tohma," Eiri practically growled out, while trying to get away from said man.

"Well someone's a little snippy this morning," Tohma responded, smirking as Eiri glared at him.

"What do you want, Tohma," Eiri asked none too friendly, glaring coldly Tohma's way.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing is all," Tohma replied, completely unfazed by Eiri's glare, "I couldn't check on you this morning since you found out about my cameras."

Eiri just rolled his eyes and started walking away when something Tohma said stopped him cold, "You really shouldn't harass my workers, Eiri. I know you miss _him _and allbut he's dead and my model may look like him but he's not, that's why he ran away last night before you shut off my cameras."

Eiri bit back a reply and kept walking, he couldn't let Tohma suspect anything or Shuichi would get in trouble. "Stay out of trouble, Eiri," Tohma called as Eiri walked out of the door and away from the man he truly despised.

_How dare he say that! _Eiri thought angrily as he walked away from the N-G Hotel and lit up a cigarette. _How dare he just lie to my face, he's scum. _Eiri walked aimlessly for a while, smoking cigarette after cigarette without really noticing what he was doing. He was currently blinded by rage and confusion.

Finally, Eiri stopped and broke down at a nearby park, hiding behind some trees so no one would see him. He wondered why everything had to be the way it was and fought with himself whether he should just steal Shuichi away from Tohma and flee the country. _I don't think there's anyway to pull that off though, _Eiri thought as he became to become more reasonable, _is there really no way for me to free Shuichi?! _

Eiri punched the ground and let his head fall in shame. He couldn't just give up, but there was nothing he could do. Eiri sighed as he pulled out yet another cigarette and leaned against a tree. _I'm sorry I can't save you right now Shuichi, _Eiri thought as he stared into the sky, _but one day…I'll find a way to make you free again…_

* * *

End A/N: Sorry it once again took me so long to update, but it could've taken longer^^; I wanted to make this chapter longer, but at the same time I want to wait and save what I want to write for the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long this time :3 Yayz, I'm glad I've finally gotten Hiro and Suguru into the story, expect even more characters in the next chapter :D but I'm not going to tell you who^^ Also sorry, I just couldn't write a lemon for this chapter xD(mainly because I just want to get on with the story, and my parents like to read my stories x3)I love you all for reading this, please review, constructive criticism is fine but flames will be shunned

~Kitty


End file.
